1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus with a fake charging preventing function and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When being charged, electronic apparatus often generates fake charging. When the electronic apparatus with fake charging works, the power of the electronic apparatus is consumed quickly, thus affecting proper functioning of the apparatus.